Eternal Card Game Wiki:To-Do List
This wiki to-do list will be regularly updated by our editors. Use it to list specific tasks that anyone can work on, outside of larger wiki projects—such as important missing or stub pages, templates that need to be created or updated, or planned content. Feel free to add new topics to the list, and remove ones that have been completed. You may also make suggestions in the page comments. The list may also be discussed in the community Discord server. ---- Wanted Pages Game Info *Missing/stub game mechanics (where appropriate, add links from Basic Gameplay): **Influence **Transform **Tokens **Stealing **Stats (attack/health/armor/durability). Single page or one for each? **Info on counters/tracking effect mechanics (Amilli) **Advanced info on Combat. **Advanced info on targeting. **Advanced info on effect ordering & resolutions (i.e. the stack in MtG terms) and response windows. **Advanced info on the turn, defining its steps/phases. **Advanced info on win conditions, and tie breakers. *Fill out stub card type pages (see Units and Sites for examples): **Attachments **Weapons **Curses **Relics, Relic Weapons, & Cursed Relics (currently all under Relics, split into separate pages?). **Power - Needs more elaboration on the power mechanic, or the mechanic needs a separate page (include with Influence?) *Create Card Rarity page. *Finish missing factions (redlinks on the page) *Fill out missing/stub Game Modes pages. **Add descriptions to the Events page. Update the list of events. **Should we also have a page for each individual event, or just the list (linking to its announcement for more info)? *Fill out items and settings descriptions on the Costmetic Items page. **Should we also have pages for each cosmetic type, with larger descriptions and lists of the items? *Create in-game Store page. Include links to Cosmetic Items & Preconstructed Decks. *Create page for the game's Currency types - either one combined article, or separate ones for gold, gems, and shiftstone (and influence?). *Add descriptions to Quests page (currently just a list of quests) and the Achievements page. Meta Info *Fill out/update designer bios. *Fill out Third-Party Resources page with sites and tools. Can include historical info (abandoned/outdated/defunct) resources. *Create article about Twitch integration, influence & drops, and the community store. *Is the Organized Play page sufficient, or should we also have additional pages for each tournament series? Page Updates *Add missing Yeti voiceovers (transcriptions by MantidMan). *Back-fill card history sections ( and ). **Use patch notes, this spreadsheet, and this database (for older card changes) as resources. *Revamp the parent Patch Notes page, including links to the individual version sub-pages. (See Isochron if you want to help with this). *Double check the Glossary page, to make sure the terms are accurate & up-to-date. *Check the individual Keywords and Skills pages, update their information and layout. See Amplify for a template (use as-is or improve it first). Templates *Add an Eternal Warcry link (button?) to card infoboxes. Include a hover info icon noting that it links to an external site. **First pass done, see Template:CardInfobox/testcases for examples before the full launch. *Fix hover templates (ex. , ) so the hover content doesn't appear on mobile while maintaining the link. **Utilizing nested templates with non-mobile template types may be a solution (need to look into it). **:This didn't work (turns out nesting templates complicates things). **Found a band-aid fix that seems to work. However, this specific fix is meant to be deprecated eventually, so the topic will need to be revisited when that happens. *Update template docs where needed. *Update template list page. *Revisit infobox templates, see if the recently added features are useful. **Can replace 'flavor text' box CSS style targeting workaround - was avoiding other tags, can now use the new 'name' or 'source' parameters instead. Wiki Organization *Need to fill out the wiki style guide, at least with our current standards. Changes and additions can be discussed and made later. *Clean up & prepare the Projects page. *Create an about page for the wiki. *Get suggestions for updating the wiki mainpage and the header navigation links.